O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher que Fora um Dalek
by CliveLewis
Summary: O Doutor, o último Senhor do Tempo que sobrou de Gallifrey e que não deixa de usar sua gravata borboleta na sua décima primeira encarnação, e sua companheira Oswin Oswald, que já fora um Dalek, conhecem Jenny, e tornam a vida desse pacato cidadão de Londres de cabeça para baixo. Fic com cinco blocos de cinco capítulos cada, contando uma só história, como uma temporada da série.
1. Capítulo 1

**O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher Que Fora um Dalek**

Fan-fic da série britânica Doctor Who

Personagens da série (1° bloco): Doctor (Doutor), Oswin Oswald

Personagens Criados (1° bloco): Jenner Bearson, Freya Arcchiman

Fic composta por cinco blocos de cinco capítulos cada. Os cinco blocos, juntos, contarão uma única história, como se fosse uma temporada da série. Todos os blocos estão cadastrados como uma mesma história.

Download dos blocos: ?wcqiqk538w6ix

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Sonho ou Realidade?_

Jenny acordou com um sobressalto. Levantou da cama num pulo e comeu o restante da pizza que estava mofando debaixo de seu travesseiro há algumas semanas. Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível e não iria trabalhar naquele dia. Ah, ele não tinha um emprego. Pelo menos não tinha nos últimos cinco dias, e todos os dias ele acordava com a mesma dor de cabeça e memórias distantes de um sonho extraterrestre mais distante ainda.

Seu apartamento era uma bagunça ridícula de tão grande. Na verdade era só isso. Jenny poderia olhar em todo seu apartamento e nunca conseguiria ver qual a cor do papel de parede. Porque nunca teve um. Ele apenas sabia que havia bagunça e um banheiro á esquerda de sua cama. Apenas isso.

Entrou no banheiro à esquerda de sua cama. Escovou os dentes longa e minuciosamente, tomando cuidado com qualquer especo que tenha entre um dente e outro. Quando os dentes supostamente já deveriam estar brilhando de limpos, ele cuspiu todo o creme dental.

Olhou-se no espelho. Sua aparência até que era elegante para alguém com a classe dele. Seus cabelos eram castanho escuro com alguns fiozinhos loiros, e os olhos negros como a noite. O resto era completamente normal. Um pouco normal demais.

Entrou no chuveiro e tomou um longo banho –– Jenny calculou que foram 20 minutos, mas na verdade foram mais de três horas. Vestiu uma roupa que considerava decente e saiu.

Jenny foi até a praça da cidade. Conversou com os vizinhos que encontrou por lá, riu da menininha que caiu numa poça de lama, levantou e caiu novamente, e relaxou num banco. A enxaqueca voltara e estava quase ficando escuro. Parecia ser meio cedo para o pôr-do-sol, mas as coisas andavam esquisitas ultimamente. Antes de ficar tudo embaçado, a única coisa que ele pode ver foi uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, bastante atraente, olhando para ele.

E ele não viu mais nada. E viu novamente. A praça vazia. Pombos no chão. Nada no chão. Pombos no chão. Pombos levantando voo. Pombos no chão. Nada no chão. Crianças correndo. Pombos no chão. As mesmas crianças, sempre. Nada no chão. Nada correndo. Crianças correndo e crianças sumindo. Pombos voando e pombos andando. Pombos sumindo e crianças sumindo e pombos e crianças e o quarto.

Vozes gritavam na cabeça de Jenny.

"_Ele não pode acordar, não está pronto. Ainda não, mais algumas horas."_

O quarto. O apartamento. A bagunça. Sem bagunça. Jenny levantou. Bagunça. Parede. Sem bagunça. Jenny se desequilibra. Parede. Bagunça. Banheiro. Parede. Jenny estende a mão. Tudo volta a seus eixos. A mão toca a parede. Jenny enxerga com clareza.

"_Sistema reiniciando, ele está voltando a se estabiliza…"_

TV

Banho

Cama

– **x –**

Jenner Bearson, filho de Oliver Bearson e Beatriz Marvel Bearson, acordou com um sobressalto. Mais um sobressalto naquele dia. Recuperou a memória dos últimos dias. Tudo não passara de um sonho. Ele fora abduzido e conduzido a sonhos esquisitos repletos de pombos voando e crianças correndo e pizzas debaixo do travesseiro. Tudo não passava de um sonho. Um mero sonho.

"_Ele acordou e está recobrando os sentidos. Gran-Alpha, dirija-se a seu dormitório imediatamente! Alpha 2 e Beta 1 em seus postos. Gama-Three fará a cobertura dos dormitórios. Delta ao redor da espaçonave. Em suas posições, AGORA!"_

A voz que gritara na cabeça de Jenny nos últimos cinco dias estava mais alta do que nunca. E seus problemas estavam mais altos ainda.


	2. Capítulo 2

**O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher Que Fora um Dalek**

Fan-fic da série britânica Doctor Who

Personagens da série (1° bloco): Doctor (Doutor), Oswin Oswald

Personagens Criados (1° bloco): Jenner Bearson, Freya Arcchiman

Fic composta por cinco blocos de cinco capítulos cada. Os cinco blocos, juntos, contarão uma única história, como se fosse uma temporada da série. Todos os blocos estão cadastrados como uma mesma história.

Download dos blocos: ?wcqiqk538w6ix

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher que Fora um Dalek_

– Tudo não passa de um acidente.

– Um acidente? – retrucou Jenny

– Sim. Nós estávamos apenas testando a possibilidade de testar a abertura de um paradoxo matando alguém famoso o suficiente para ter uma morte num ponto fixo no tempo e no espaço. Mas você estava no lado do Sr. Kennedy quando...

– Kennedy? Como assim?

– Nós voltamos no tempo, algumas horas antes de ele ser assassinado...

– Ele quem?

– …e ele escapou e foi parar na frente de sua casa. Daí a gente tentou capturá-lo, mas lá estava você e ZAP! a gente pegou você.

– Complicado. Mas isso quer dizer que John Kennedy não morreu, e desde pequeno eu aprendi que ele morre.

– Esse é o problema. Nós voltamos no tempo e sequestramos ele algumas horas antes da tal passeata que tiraria sua vida. Pretendíamos matá-lo aqui, mas ele conseguiu fugir com a ajuda de um guarda nosso. Não se preocupe, ele foi executado ontem.

– Mas por que matá-lo? O que ele fez?

– Nada. Apenas ter uma morte famosa.

– Como assim?

– Todos sabem quando e como Kennedy morreu. Isso se tornou um ponto fixo no tempo, não pode ser alterado. Por isso, se alterarmos, criaríamos um paradoxo que mudaria toda a maneira de como o universo foi escrito. Poderíamos nos tornar fadas!

– Mas isso não pode ser bom, pode acontecer algum ruim…

– Não se preocupe, se for algo ruim, nós mataríamos ele e tudo voltaria ao normal. E seríamos heróis!

– Isso é doentio.

– Hora de acordar. Vejo você em breve.

**- x -**

Jenny abriu os olhos. Mas um sonho manipulado por aquelas pessoas. Ele já estava de saco cheio disso.

O quarto que ele estava era completamente branco. Paredes, piso, teto, tudo branco. Havia uma cama branca e um Jenny vestindo roupas brancas num canto. E uma luz branca pendurada no teto.

Ao lado dele, sentada numa cadeira branca, usando um vestidinho preto, estava aquela mulher. A que estava conversando com ele durante seu sono.

– Como é bom poder falar com você pessoalmente, depois de tantos dias. Meu nome é Maggie. Maggie Johnson.

– Oi… ah, eu…

– Nós estávamos falando sobre matar o Kennedy, certo? Estou curiosíssima sobre o que o paradoxo irá nos mostrar.

– Ah, ele não vai mostrar nada, _Maggie_! – gritou o homem com a gravata borboleta que entrara atravessando a parede, seguido de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos estupidamente atraente.

– Você não vai mesmo.

E ajeitou a sua gravata borboleta.


	3. Capítulo 3

**O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher Que Fora um Dalek**

Fan-fic da série britânica Doctor Who

Personagens da série (1° bloco): Doctor (Doutor), Oswin Oswald

Personagens Criados (1° bloco): Jenner Bearson, Freya Arcchiman

Fic composta por cinco blocos de cinco capítulos cada. Os cinco blocos, juntos, contarão uma única história, como se fosse uma temporada da série. Todos os blocos estão cadastrados como uma mesma história.

Download dos blocos: ?wcqiqk538w6ix

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_Tempo e Dimensões Relativas No Espaço – TARDIS_

– O quê? Quem são vocês?

– Eu sou o Doutor. Apenas o Doutor. E essa aí é Oswin Oswald.

– Oi – disse Oswin Oswald com um aceno de mão.

Jenny deu um sorrisinho bobo.

– E agora você vai deixar esse pobre garoto em paz, ou…

– Ou eu te acerto na cabeça com essa coisa! –gritou Oswin com uma arma alienígena empunhada na mão –, e olha que essa coisa é pesada!

–Por que ele não carrega a arma? Uma mulher com uma arma não é a mesma coisa que…

– O Doutor nun… – começou Oswin.

– O Doutor nunca Carrega armas! – interrompeu-a o Doutor.

– Nem adianta pensar em me tirar daqui! Eu tenho guardas em todos os port…

Oswin jogou a arma na cabeça dela.

– Isso talvez faça ela pensar melhor.

Os três se dirigiram à porta e saíram. A porta misteriosamente aparecera quando eles chegaram perto. Estavam numa sala de controle da nave. Oswin e o Doutor se dirigiam a uma cabine de polícia azul próxima a porta.

– Bem, nós vamos indo – disse o Doutor, entrando na cabine. – Adeus.

– Ei, esperem! Vocês não podem apenas me abandonar aqui, certo? Vocês podem, ao menos, me levar pra casa?

– Sim, é justo.

– Entra aí.

Ambos entraram na cabine de polícia azul.

–Ha ha ha, muito engraçado. Podem saindo daí.

Oswin saiu e disse:

– Pode entrar. Confie em mim.

Era impossível resistir.

Jenny deu uma última olhada para ver o lugar que estava. Alguns computadores gigantes, nada mais. E entrou na cabine de polícia.

O lugar era enorme.


	4. Capítulo 4

**O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher Que Fora um Dalek**

Fan-fic da série britânica Doctor Who

Personagens da série (1° bloco): Doctor (Doutor), Oswin Oswald

Personagens Criados (1° bloco): Jenner Bearson, Freya Arcchiman

Fic composta por cinco blocos de cinco capítulos cada. Os cinco blocos, juntos, contarão uma única história, como se fosse uma temporada da série. Todos os blocos estão cadastrados como uma mesma história.

Download dos blocos: ?wcqiqk538w6ix

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_É Maior Por Dentro_

– É maior por dentro! – exclamou Jenny.

– Sim, sim! Todos dizem isso. – disse o Doutor.

– Bem-vindo à TARDIS! – disse Oswin.

– Time and Relative Dimension In Space – Tempo e Dimensões Relativas No Espaço – Essa belezura pode viajar no tempo e no espaço, como o próprio nome diz. É a última de todas as TARDISes de Gallifrey.

O interior da tal "TARDIS" começava com as portas, brancas, e seguia para uma escada de vidro que levava para um painel de controle circular e com um tubo transparente dentro. Outras escada levavam para cima e para baixo, cada lugar mais estranho que o outro. Diversos fios pendiam do teto.

O Painel de Controle tinha vários botões e alavancas, e tubo transparente do centro possuía várias esferas, a maios embaixo e as menores em cima. Todas coladas umas com as outras.

– Incrível! Como… como pode…

– É tecnologia Gallifreyana. É maior por dentro. Já existiram prisões com o tamanho externo menor que o de nossa querida cabine azul – disse o Doutor pisando forte no chão.

– Gostei…

– Então, onde você mora? – perguntou Oswin.

– Perto de um restaurante chamado 'Le Food, em Fulham, Londres.

– Então vamos almoçar no 'Le Food. – disse o Doutor.

Ele apertou alguns botões e puxou algumas alavancas no painel de controle, e a TARDIS começou a balançar loucamente, de um lado para o outro. O Doutor e Oswin se seguraram na primeira coisa que viram, mas Jenny caiu no chão e rolou por tudo quanto é lado antes da TARDIS parar.

Enquanto ela balançava, as esferas dentro do tubo no centro do painel de controle subiam e desciam, e de algum lugar vinha um som parecido com o de uma baleia doente. Então tudo parou.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jenny.

– Nós decolamos, e então aterrissamos. – disse o Doutor.

– Então, onde estamos?

– Em frente ao 'Le Food. Provavelmente. Talvez a gente tenha errado a data em algumas horas, mas é bem improvável.

Todos eles saíram. O restaurante 'Le Food era facilmente reconhecível, principalmente por sua vitrine quebrada, mesas jogadas no chão e seu letreiro caído.

– Meu Deus… - disse Oswin.

– O que aconteceu… - disse Jenny.

– Um paradoxo aconteceu. – disse o Doutor – Jenny, você viu algo estranho antes de ser abduzido, você viu você mesmo, ou algum de nós...

Jenny olhou para Oswin. Ele havia visto ela no sonho, na espaçonave de Maggie. Mas fora depois da abdução. Havia visto a TARDIS minutos antes da abdução, e havia visto ele mesmo, saindo da TARDIS. E também estava no outro lado da rua naquele exato instante.

– O que… o que eu estou fazendo aí do outro lado da rua?

– Você? Meu Deus, o paradoxo é mais forte do que eu pensei… Você é um mendigo! - disse o Doutor.

–Eu me lembro disso, claro. Claro que eu me lembro, eu sou um mendigo. Eu... Eu… - disse Jenny.

–Doutor, o paradoxo está engolindo ele! Faça alguma coisa, logo! – Oswin estava ficando desesperada.

Faíscas azuis claras brotaram nas mãos de Jenny, e espalharam-se para o corpo todo.

–Doutor, o que é isso? – perguntou Oswin.

– O paradoxo. Está tomando ele.

– Então faça alguma coisa!

– Não antes de uma coisinha. Jenner, por acaso John Kennedy morreu?

–E isso é hora de me perguntar uma coisa dessa? Claro que não, ele apenas desapareceu!

–Muito bem! Agora, todos dentro da TARDIS, já! – disse o Doutor, empurrando Oswin e Jenny para dentro. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para a TARDIS – Por favor, querida, leve o Jenny para o lugar que ele deve estar para podermos fechar o paradoxo, apenas isso.

Oswin saiu correndo em direção à porta, que ficara aberta.

–Doutor! O paradoxo… está alterando o planeta inteiro!

–Oswin, feche essa porta antes que altere a gente também!

Oswin fechou bem na hora que a TARDIS deu uma guinada e lançaram-lhes todos longe. Eram corpos rolando para tudo quanto era lado, de tanta turbulência. Oswin levitou durante alguns segundos antes da TARDIS pousar em terreno seguro. Quando todos recobraram a consciência, perceberam que havia um a mais a bordo. Era o presidente Kennedy.

–Um caminho a menos para andar.– disse o Doutor – A TARDIS nos levou diretamente ao senhor Kennedy! Agora só precisamos deixá-lo de volta onde estava e pronto! O paradoxo deve se fechar.

–Mas onde seria esse lugar? – perguntou Oswin.

–Se eu não estou errado, bem aqui. Oswin, me ajude com o presidente.

Ambos levaram o Kennedy para fora, e deitaram-no no chão. Eles estavam em algum tipo de prédio de aparência americana, e o ano em que eles pareciam estar era em meados do século XX.

– Doutor, o paradoxo não estava mudando a forma com que o universo é? Como é que aqui pode ser tão normal? – perguntou Oswin.

– É porque o único fato que foi alterado foi a morte de Kennedy. Como estamos num evento anterior a esse, aqui nada foi alterado _ainda_.

– Mas então, o paradoxo não pode nos atingir aqui?

– Provavelmente não, mas como estamos criando um paradoxo dentro de outro, pode ser que a Terra exploda agora mesmo tanto no tempo quanto no espaço.

– Como assim?

– A Terra deixaria de existir. Explodiria no espaço, deixando de existir, e no tempo fazendo com que ela nunca tenha existido. Mas seria bastante improvável, tão improvável quanto a TARDIS nos abandonar bem agora.

As portas da TARDIS fecharam-se num baque e ela começou a decolar. A lâmpada no topo acendia e apagava, paralelamente com o som que parecia com uma baleia doente. Ela foi sumindo gradativamente.

– Eu juro que quando você morrer, eu que irei matá-lo! – disse Oswin.

–Não se preocupe, eu já morri. Mas deve ter uma explicação lógica que faça sentido nisso tudo. Claro…

– Ai, meu deus, só podia ser agora.

– …eu falei pra TARDIS para levar Jenny no lugar que ele tenha que estar para fechar o paradoxo e nada mais perfeito do que resgatar o Kennedy, e distrair-nos, para levar o Jenny sozinho até o lugar que ele tem que estar, porque ele tem que fazer isso sozinho! Claro!

– Doutor…

– Oswin, nós vamos conseguir fechar esse paradoxo!

– Doutor!

– O que?

– O paradoxo está me engolindo. E a você também.


	5. Capítulo 5

**O Homem com a Gravata Borboleta e a Mulher Que Fora um Dalek**

Fan-fic da série britânica Doctor Who

Personagens da série (1° bloco): Doctor (Doutor), Oswin Oswald

Personagens Criados (1° bloco): Jenner Bearson, Freya Arcchiman

Fic composta por cinco blocos de cinco capítulos cada. Os cinco blocos, juntos, contarão uma única história, como se fosse uma temporada da série. Todos os blocos estão cadastrados como uma mesma história.

Download dos blocos: ?wcqiqk538w6ix

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Para fechar o Paradoxo_

Jenny acordou com os sons. Pareciam ser os sons de explosões. Estava em seu apartamento. Era um pouco bagunçado, mas Jenny era perfeccionista demais para não arrumá-lo. Levantou-se a abriu a janela.

Naves espaciais cobriam o céu, e pessoas corriam e gritavam. As naves lançavam bombas e as pessoas fugiam delas, com medo de serem mortas.

Jenny saiu do apartamento e desceu as escadas. Saiu do prédio. Atravessou o portão. Sua vizinha Freya passou correndo por ele gritando "CORREEEEE!".

Mas a atenção dele estava voltada para a mulher que saía da cabine azul.

_"Uma cabine um tanto estranha, será um banheiro público?"_, pensou ele. _"Mas quem iria ao banheiro numa hora como essa?"_

A mulher tinha cabelos castanhos e usava um vestido vermelho. Ela também olhava para Jenny, e andava lentamente em direção a ele.

Na mão direita da mulher uma faísca azul brilhou e o corpo todo dela se transformou no de Jenny.

_"O que é que eu estou fazendo ali?"_

Jenny começou a caminhar em direção a ela, que tinha cada vez mais faíscas nas mãos e no corpo todo. Então um homem esbarrou nele. Jenny se virou para pedir desculpas, mas… era o presidente Kennedy ali.

_"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_

Mas Kennedy saiu correndo – alguns metros adiante, a TARDIS se materiliazaria ao redor dele e o engoliria para levá-lo de volta ao seu tempo –, e Jenny virou em direção ao seu clone. Estava brilhando mais do que antes, muito mais. Quando o brilho parecia ter alcançado seu auge, todos ali perto foram engolfados numa enorme luz branca.

Mas a luz não vinha do clone.

Vinha do céu.

**-x-**

A TARDIS parou de balançar.

Jenny se perguntou para onde ela o tinha levado. Provavelmente para o lugar em que ele deveria estar para fechar o paradoxo, tal qual como o Doutor havia falado.

Um relógio caiu no chão.

Jenny já havia visto ele antes, no seu pulso. No pulso de seu clone, na verdade. Ele o pôs.

No painel de controle tinha um objeto que parecia uma caneta cheia de botões. A TARDIS a fez funcionar, e a ponta dessa "caneta" – mais tarde Jenny descobriria que se tratava de uma chave de fenda sônica – acendeu, e ela produziu um zumbido forte. Estava apontada para o pulso de jenny, que ativou o relógio.

Esse relógio não passava de camuflador disfarçado. Ele fazia com que quem o usasse tivesse a aparência do que ele desejasse. Jenny se olhou no reflexo que o chão de viro produzia e...

– Eu sou a Oswin! Meu Deus porque…

A porta se abriu. Jenny andou até ela.

– Então é isso. Obrigado, TARDIS. Espero ver você novamente. Espero poder viver novamente.

E ele saiu.

**-x-**

– Doutor!– gritou Oswin.

– É o paradoxo! O paradoxo! – disse o Doutor.

– Mas, por quê?

– Eu não sei, talvez porque a gente tenha mexido demais com o paradoxo e esteja acontecendo como eu falei, talvez Jenny está fechando o paradoxo, sei lá, eu…

– Mas quais são as chances de a gente sobreviver?

– Mínimas. Se o Jenny tivesse realmente fechado o paradoxo, a gente continuaria aqui, porque estamos num evento anterior ao que foi alterado, as possibilidades são infinitas, tudo pode acontecer agora!

– Meu deus, nós vamos morrer!

**-x-**

Jenny conseguia avistar ele mesmo saindo do portão. Freya acabara de passar sobre ele do passado, gritando "CORREEEEE!". Jenny do passado avistou Jenny do futuro.

_"Então é assim que acontecem as coisas desse ângulo…"_

Jenny do futuro sentiu um formigamento nas mãos. O paradoxo voltara para engoli-lo. O camuflador falhou e Jenny do passado podia ver quem Jenny do futuro realmente era.

Kennedy esbarrou em Jenny do passado. Ele se virou.

As faíscas em Jenny do futuro começaram a ficas mais fortes.

Jenny do passado voltou o olhar para o do futuro.

Jenny do futuro virou-se para a TARDIS. Ela também estava sendo atingida pelo paradoxo. Mas todos _deveriam_ ficar bem. As faíscas ficaram ainda mais fortes.

**-x-**

– Doutor, está ficando mais forte!

– Só tente aguentar isso! Nós podemos vencer o paradoxo!

Os dois deram as mãos e olharam um pro outro.

– Nós vamos vencer, Oswin, eu sei!

Mas as faíscas estavam mais fortes do que nunca.

E o paradoxo engoliu-os.

**-x-**

As faíscas cresceram e tudo ficou claro.

Jenny não sabia onde estava, nem como fora parar lá. Não enxergava nada. Mas se sentia bem.

– Todo mundo aí? – era a voz do Doutor.

– Doutor? – perguntou Jenny.

– Jenny! Quanto tempo, hein? – disse o Doutor.

– Eu também estou bem, só para constar.

– Oswin! É você?

– Não, eu sou um Dalek.

– Dalek?

– Criaturas semi-robôs feitas para exterminar. Eu já fui um deles, porque me transformaram num. Mas deixaram meu corpo intacto, porque precisavam dele para eu poder viver. Então, o Doutor veio e explodiu o planeta Dalek em que eu estava…

– O Asilo dos Daleks, planeta onde os Daleks abandonam os incapacitados de sua espécie. – interrompeu-a o Doutor.

– Isso mesmo. Então meu corpo voltou a funcionar, e o Doutor sem querer pousou lá e acabou me resgatando. Então eu passei a viajar com ele.

– Deve ser uma coisa boa. Viajar no tempo. – disse Jenny.

– Você poderia vir com a gente – disse Oswin. – Seria legal, não é Doutor?

– Sim, seria. Estou começando a gostar de você. – disse o Doutor.

– Mas, primeiro eu gostaria que você me explicasse quem e _o que_ você é.

– Sabe, tem… tinha um planeta chamado Gallifrey. Ele era habitado por Senhores do Tempo, como eu, e tinham máquinas para viajar no tempo, as TARDISes. Elas se camuflam de acordo coma região em que estão. Por exemplo, se estivessem na Roma Antiga, se camuflaria como uma estátua.

– Mas por que a sua TARDIS não se camufla?

– O sistema de camuflagem dela travou numa viagem para Londres nos anos 60. E eu gosto demais da cabine azul para abandoná-la.

– Pode continuar com sua história.

– Então, eu fugi dos Senhores do Tempo, e eles já se foram há muitos anos…

– Qual é a sua idade?

– Mil e poucos anos.

– Mas… você não envelhece? Nem morre?

– Sim, eu envelheço. Mas bem lentamente. E quando eu morro, posso me regenerar, assumindo outra forma. Essa já é a minha décima primeira encarnação.

– Interessante.

– Então é isso. Conte para a gente um pouco da sua história agora, Jenny.

– Bem, eu tenho 26 anos, moro num apartamento comum, tenho vizinhos comuns e uma vida comum até um tempo atrás. Eu tinha uma vizinha, Freya, de 35 anos, e eu gostava muito dela. Eu queria ficar perto dela o tempo todo, sabe, como o melhor dos melhores amigos, mas eu não gostava dela do tipo de gostar. Eu gostava dela como uma amiga. E uma boa amiga.

– Só isso? – perguntou Oswin.

– É. Minha vida não é tão interessante quanto a de vocês.

– Então, Jenny, você acha que Freya ainda está viva? – perguntou o Doutor.

– Sei lá, talvez…

– Jenny?

– Freya?

– Haha, quanto tempo. Um dia, na verdade, mas você desapareceu debaixo daquele clarão! Pensei que tinha desaparecido, como os outros.

– Mas Freya, onde você está? Eu não consigo te ver!

– Seria bom abrir os olhos!

Jenny abriu os olhos e os fechou de novo. Nem ele, nem Oswin e nem o Doutor sabiam que estavam com os olhos fechados. Eles se encontravam ao redor da TARDIS, deitados num chão com uma grama curta bem branca.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jenny.

– Eu não sei… Quando você foi atingido, o raio que o abduziu deve ter dizimado todo esse lugar e matado a todos. Mas Freya sobreviveu e… – o Doutor parou para observar o portão do apartamento de Jenny que também tinha sobrado – Freya e esse portão sobreviveram, mas por quê? Só se você … estivesse pensando neles!

– Eu? Não! Bem… – Jenny corou.

– Então você salvou ela! Parabéns Jenny, você é um herói!

– Ótimo! – disse Jenny. – Freya, tem alguém vivo nessa região?

– Tem, há alguns metros pra lá – disse Freya apontando para o Norte.

– Ótimo. Adeus, então.

– Como assim? – perguntou Oswin.

– Eu aceito a proposta de ir com vocês. Doutor, eu posso voltar a qualquer instante, não é? Digo, mesmo se eu tiver passado anos viajando, você pode me trazer de volta daqui a cinco minutos, certo?

– Sim, eu posso.

– Então adeus, Freya. Eu te vejo em breve.

Todos entraram na TARDIS e ela começou a decolar.

– Adeus, Jenner, adeus…

E a TARDIS desapareceu fazendo o som de uma baleia doente.

**FIM DO PRIMEIRO BLOCO**


End file.
